


Kyalin Week 2020: Day Four

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: Day four of Kyalin week 2020. Prompt chosen: Fake dating.
Relationships: Kya x Lin, Kyalin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Kyalin Week 2020: Day Four

For the past few months, Kya has been keeping up the charade of having a girlfriend when she’s around her coworkers. She’s made excuses when people ask if they’ll be going to the company parties together and showing them random photos of a person she knows to hopefully throw them off the scent. Unfortunately, her coworkers got it in her head that she and her “girlfriend” will be coming to the Winter Holidays Party. Also unfortunate is the fact that the party is tomorrow, and Kya doesn’t actually have a girlfriend.

Don’t get her wrong, there’s people she’s gone on dates with in the last few months, but they were one-off events and finding a date hours before the party won’t go down well. Especially if it’s a random person. That leaves only one option - she’s going to have to ask someone she knows. 

\----

“Yes, I think your award from the academy is great, Su, but could you put your sister on the phone for me? I need to speak to her.”

“Liiiiiin, Kya wants to speak with you,” shouted Su in a sing-song voice. 

Kya rolled her eyes. She was mostly certain Su was mocking her, but it was hard to be sure.   
“Yes?” asked Lin, having arrived at the phone. Kya opened her mouth to answer when Lin said, “Move, peasant, listening in on conversations is a cowardly act.”

“Not if I’m the one doing it,” said a distant-sounding Su. The sounds of a minor scuffle followed, allowing Kya to prepare herself. 

“Sorry, what did you want?” said Lin after the sounds of a scuffle had died down. 

“Ah, I was wondering if you’d like to go to this company party with me?” Kya’s voice was nervous - at some point in the time it had taken to call Lin, ditch Su and actually get Lin on the phone, she had decided she was actually going to ask Lin out. She’d wanted to do it for a while anyway, and two birds in one stone and all that, right?

Lin was silent for a moment. “As in on a date or what?”

In the background, Su could be heard screaming the word yes over and over again with the enthusiasm of an angry goose. 

“As in on a date, yes.”

Another pause before Lin said, “Alright. What time, and what type of clothing?”

Kya let out a slightly shaky laugh. “Do you have any ugly sweaters?”

\----

And so the two of them were standing outside Kya’s work’s office building, Kya in a simple ugly sweater with giant pom poms and Lin in a (borrowed) ugly sweater that featured an evergreen tree with lights that flashed a multitude of colors every few seconds. 

“Ready?” asked Kya.

Lin glanced down at her festive outfit. “You know, I’m not overly onboard with the outfit, but we can go in, yeah.”

“Great,” said Kya, grabbing Lin by the hand and forcing her to mingle. 

Oddly enough - to Kya, anyway - Lin didn’t react poorly when people regarded her as Kya’s girlfriend. Kya would’ve thought there’d be some explaining on that front, since this was technically their first date, but Lin either said nothing or - nevermind, Lin doesn’t partake in useless niceties such as nodding your head politely even if you’re ready to punch someone in the face. 

A few hours later, when people were starting to head home, Kya realized Lin wasn’t next to her anymore. She checked the bathroom, the punch line - not that Lin particularly enjoyed punch, but still - and everywhere else she could think of. Eventually, Kya thought to look outside; when she did, she found Lin, standing alone by a half-dead tree in front of the building.

“Hey, Lin, what’s wrong?” Lin’s scowl deepened, but she said nothing. “Seriously, Lin, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s time to go home now, right? We’re done pretending to be dating?” Seeing Kya’s face, Lin added, “That’s why you asked me out, right? Needed to use someone to keep up the charade?”

Lin started to walk away, but Kya jumped in front of her and said, “No! Well, kind of? I needed a date, yeah, but I could’ve asked someone else, I actually wanted to ask you, you’re really cool and super strong and overall just amazing and I think you’re fantastic. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but then I chickened out every time because I’m a coward and I was afraid - obviously that’s what coward means - and now when I finally managed to ask you I messed it all up and I’m sorry.”

It took Lin a second to process Kya’s panicked speech, but once she did, she said, “Really? You actually like me?”

Kya nodded aggressively to get her point across in the dark. “Yes! I do. Really.”

Lin smiled, and after a moment Kya did as well. “Maybe we could do this again sometime?”

Kya’s grin widened. “Naturally.”

And the night ended and the morning began.


End file.
